


Addams Academy 2.0

by Ms_Absidee_Xyz



Series: Addams Academy 2.0 [1]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'll add more as I go, Multi, My First Fanfic, Queer Characters, Queerplatonic Relationships, base on a tumblr post i found on pintrest, college student live with the Addams family, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Absidee_Xyz/pseuds/Ms_Absidee_Xyz
Summary: The adult Addams are lonely with the children away at school, and they've already tried to make their own school, so they're trying again- this time with adults! Basically, college students sign up to live with the Addams and learn some life lessons along the way.
Relationships: Addams Family & OCs, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: Addams Academy 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611004
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Addams Academy 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. I know I'm late to this but I saw this tumblr post on Pintrest (lame, I know) and got super inspired. It's my first fic so I hope ya'll enjoy and I'm open to any and all constructive criticisms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I plan to post every other Thursday, but the next chapter is more or less a continuation of this one. It'll start a bit slow, but bear with me!" Oh, past me had no idea how hard 2020 was going to be. The rest will come, I will eventually upload the entire fic, but it'll take some time. Thank you for reading.

It's well into the morning, Morticia sits at her wicker peacock chair, knitting a new turtleneck for Cousin Crimp; Gomez is at her right hand side, as always, trying to relax with a new Zen Yogi position. This time, instead of a full headstand, he has his knees tucked into his chest and his ankles crossed. The Grand Guru said this pose would compress all the stress out of his body. He isn't sure about the stress but he sure can feel the compression, so it must be working. In fact, it's working so well, his problems start coming out of his mouth.

"Tish, are you sure it's alright to send the children to school?"

After marking and resting down her knitting on the end table beside her, Morticia looks at Gomez endearingly, "Bubeleh, after all this time it still bothers you?" Gomez crashes to the ground, a rush of bumbling limbs to be at Morticia's side. He takes her hand and begins placing fervent kisses along her arm.

"Oh, Morticia. You understand, don't you? How lonely and quiet it is with them gone." He pauses and gazes longingly at the grand staircase, "Why, it seems like it's all a dream and they'll come running down the stairs, so full of energy, full of life!"

Morticia looks down at her kneeling husband, gingerly holding her hand. Eyes shining with pride and ardor, she squeezes his hand and stands, gently pulling him up with her. She begins to caress his face, comforting him, "There, there, my love. Of course I understand. After all, what mother would want to be separated from their young, especially at such an influential age."

Gomez's eyes close and he begins nodding into her palms. "But," she says, pointing a nail lightly into his cheek, "remember, we want the best for our children. There is such a thing as learning and accomplishment, you know. Besides, it's a grand way for little Pugsley and Wednesday to make friends."

Uncle Fester waddles into the dining room and scoffs, "Some friends. Some school. What kind of education are those kids getting if they come home with stories about slaying dragons?" He shakes his head and crosses his arms, "Kids need to be raised where they're born, at home. Besides, it's much more fun that way."

Gomez turns to Fester, smoothly transitioning into holding Morticia around her waist. "Yes, I agree," he says. Morticia crosses her arms gracefully and raises an eyebrow at the men, "Oh?"

Fester grins and nods emphatically, "Yes, don't you remember when Pugsley was practicing magic with me?"

Gomez smirks as he recalls, "Ah, yes, yes, of course." He lets go of Morticia, reaching for a cigar in his breast pocket, "But didn't you turn him into a chimp?"

"Well, I told him not to interrupt my conjuring," Fester retorts. 

"You are certainly very lucky that the whole thing was a misunderstanding and our Pugsley was alright. But, let bygones be bygones," Morticia sighs and waves away the thought dismissively, releasing her irritation. After all, it was an accident.

Uncle Fester's eyes light up. "Say," he drawls, "if the problem is us sending the kids to school, why not make a school of our own?"

"Capital idea, old man," Gomez exclaims.

“Another school,” squawks Mama as she enters the living room. She’s just come from brewing in the kitchen; you can tell by the musty scent of salamander tail and toe of sloth that clings to her shawl. “What for? The parents will just turn on us again. Ungrateful little-”

“Mama!” Morticia cuts her off, greatly offended. “I will not stand for such name calling or slander of others in such a manner. It is below the Addams’ family honor.”

Mama stands her ground, “But, Morticia-”

“No, Mama, I will not hear it. Besides, those parents were the ones who allowed that lovely Mr. Hilliard to be reinstated.”

“Oh, well, I suppose that’s true,” Mama says, nodding in agreement.

“Yes,” Morticia begins. Suddenly, there’s a light behind her eyes, “Oh, Gomez, what about that wonderful opportunity you're offering, the internship?"

Fester and Mama look at each other and parrot, “Internship?”

“Oh, yes, that’s right, cara mia. You see, Mama, Fester, the nation has recognized me as one of their top statisticians, and with all the donations I’ve made in the Addams’ name, well, they’ve come to think of me as a great philanthropist. So, the press began to recognize the name _Gomez Addams_. From there, I got a representative for my social image, then deals started coming in, and my PR thought offering a live in opportunity to a college student would bring in even more deals, so I said, ‘why not’?” Gomez finishes, pulling out the handkerchief in his breast pocket to begin cleaning the faces of his various watches. It’s a little thing he prides himself on whenever he feels smart. Mama and Fester stand shocked, still absorbing all the information. Mama is about to congratulate Gomez when he puts away his pocket watch and turns to Morticia, “But, cara, that’s only one person- not nearly enough to fill the void of our two lovely children.”

“Mon cheri, why don’t we rent out the rooms of the house. We hardly use them all.”

“Tish!” Gomez rushes to embrace her.

“Not now, dear Gomez, control yourself,” Morticia says, while gently stroking his face with the pads of her fingertips.

She removes her hand and he stuffs his in his pocket, much like a child would to resist the temptation of candy in a candy shop, “I’ll try.”

Fester decides to chime in, “Well, renting is a good idea, but who would be worthy of such an opportunity?” The question hangs in the silence and stumps the whole family.


End file.
